The present invention relates to a drive apparatus for a motor serving for a power source of a power-steering apparatus adapted to assist a steering of driver, and an inspection method for the drive apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-129362 discloses a motor drive apparatus which is used in an electric power-steering apparatus. In this technique, a motor housing accommodating or receiving a coil, a stator and the like of a motor is provided as a separated member from a housing receiving a control board (circuit substrate). In this case, a waterproof connector and the like for connecting the control board with the motor are necessary so that a downsizing of the drive apparatus is affected. Therefore, as a countermeasure, it is conceivable that a portion receiving the control board is formed integrally with the motor housing. Thereby, the control board becomes capable of being connected with respective components of the motor inside the integrated housing, so as to achieve the downsizing of the apparatus.